gal_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Kamizono
Maya Kamizono is one of the main heroines from Gal*Gun: Double Peace. She is a 1st year student attending Class 1-B at Sakurazaki Academy. She is a demon hunter that hunts demons and is also one of the main love interests for Houdai Kudoki. Appearance Maya has short black hair in which she wears a unique oni mask on her left side of her head. She wears the school's first year summer uniform and shoes. Abilities Maya is able to paper shuriken and doll-shaped papercrafts within her hunter's gear. In addition to that, she is usually accompanied by a magic doll that is named Houdai-kun. Extracurricular Activities She is a demon hunter like her sister Shinobu Kamizono. She joined the Go Home Club. Story Gal*Gun: Double Peace Being one of the main heroines of Gal*Gun: Double Peace, she is a romance option for Houdai. Memo A sweet and kind girl - you'd never know she was a demon hunter. She loves super hero movies and giant robot anime thanks to the influence of her childhood friend, Houdai. Student Handbook Location There is no student handbook in every episode. But you can have her information by completing her route. You need an S or SS rank. Weak and Weakest Spot Weak Spot: '''Nape '''Weakest Spot: Back Left Knee All Clothing Locations If you want to find all the clothing for Maya, you need to complete the events to obtain her three clothing. You need to have a Perfect Ranking to obtained her clothing. Uniform Maya route - "Maya's Demon Calling", Behind Gym Gym Clothing Maya route, "Maya's Medical Care", Courtyard 1 Swimsuit Sisters route, "Demon-Attracting Balm", Pool 1 100% Affection (+) - Gain 3 to 8 Affection (=) No affection (++) - Gain 15 to 25 until the Final Doki-Doki Mode 1st Option I was just looking at you (++) Did I look cool? (x) It's my new special techniques! (+) I was just exercising my eyes (+) I'm full of lust for you (=) 2nd Option After arriving at behind the gym I'm good at using the ol' noodle (++) I'm pretty good at designing stuff (=) Let's take a break and goof off (x) Leave the heavy lifting to me! (+) It's my sweet honey trap (x) Mini Game "Maya's Demon Calling" You need to have a Perfect Ranking, and +10 affection, if you get a score of 8 or higher more, 3 times. 3rd Option After the action event There's gotta be a remedy for this (+) Your cute face is a mess... (++) Seems to be good for hair removal (x) Hurry up and get to the shower room (=) I'll lick you from head to toe (x) 4th Option Episode 4-1, Shoe Lockers Are you okay? (+) *stroke her head* (++) You're heavy... (x) *hug her tightly* (+) *rub her boobs* (=) 5th Option Arriving at the infirmary Show me where you're injured (++) Stick out your butt (x) *tap the injury with sweet rhythm* (x) Does it hurt? (+) Tell me the measurements (=) Mini Game "Maya's Medical Care" You need to have a Perfect Ranking, and +10 affection, if you get a score of 8 or higher more, 3 times. 6th Option After the treatment action event Talk about studying (=) Talk about fashion (+) Talk about what goes with rice (++) Talk about sports (x) What do you do when you're done? (=) 7th Option Before battle Are you okay? (++) I'll do whatever I can! (+) Did you strain your lower back? (x) Let's hurry up! (+) Powerless Shinobu is so tantalizing! (x) Mini Game "Fight with Mr. Demon Balloon" Defeat Mr. Demon Balloon to free Maya before she will be digested. Hint: His weak spot is in his uvula. Then after he was unconscious. You have to chance to free Maya inside the monster's stomach, but his tentacles is in the way. You need to get rid of his tentacles, 3 times. Don't damage Maya, or you affection will decrease. 8th Option After battle *keep quiet* (++) *get ready to start grooming* (+) *dance straight from the heart* (x) *do weight training* (=) *touch Maya-chan's belly button* (+) 9th Option Arriving at the tennis court What's the matter? (=) Here's let's rehydrate! (++) It's a festival! Hey! Come on! (+) Are you okay, Maya-chan?! (=) I want to lick your tears! (+) 10th Option Doki-Doki Field fails Thanks for telling me (++) You really care about Shinobu (+) That's profitable fortune-telling! (x) ... (=) But despite that, I still love you (+) Final Option Ekoro isn't stupid! (+) Maya-chan is the stupid one! (++) The stupid one was me, Houdai! (x) Yeah, you might be right... (=) None of the matters! (+) Quotes Gal*Gun: Double Peace *''"Ho-nii..."'' Gal*Gun 2 *''"Senpai, you foot fetishist..."'' *''"If it's you, Senpai... I..."'' (Confession) *''"I gotta fix you, Senpai!"'' (Attacking/About to grind/stomp) *''"Senpai tackle!"'' (Tackle) *''"This is how I feel..."'' (About to kiss) *''"Hands off!"'' (Push) Gallery See main article: Maya Kamizono/Gallery Category:Maya Kamizono Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Gal Gun Double Peace Characters Category:Gal Gun 2 Characters Category:Students Category:1st Year Students Category:Go Home Club